role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Anguirus 1955
Anguirus 1955 '(アンギラス Angirasu 1955) ''or '''ShodaiAngira, is a Godzilla Kaiju and an RP character used by IForgot. History Wut da heck is goin' on? Anguirus was part of the monster meeting that took place on Monster Island to figure out what was killing all the Kamacuras in strange ways, He left shortly thereafter to do some investigating by himself. Too many Glokers Anguirus participated in the battle against the Glokers and the Gloker mother. Origin When pilot Shoichi Tsukioka landed on Iwato Island to rescue his friend and colleague Kojikawa Kobayashi, the two men discovered Anguirus and Godzilla locked in battle on the island. The two monsters eventually tackled each other into the ocean, and disappeared. The pilots reported their story to the authorities in Osaka, who determined that Anguirus was a creature that lived alongside Godzilla in prehistoric times, and like Godzilla had been reawakened by nuclear testing. The JSDF enforced a blackout on the city and used flares to draw Godzilla away, but when a group of prisoners escaped from a prison bus as it was evacuating, they led the police on a high-speed chase that ended with a gasoline truck crashing into a refinery and starting a huge fire. This fire quickly spread and drew both Godzilla and Anguirus into Osaka, where they resumed their battle. The monsters tore apart the city as their battle reached Osaka Castle. Godzilla tackled Anguirus into the pagoda, then bit down on his opponent's neck. Anguirus roared out in agony as he began to bleed profusely, and was thrown into a moat by Godzilla. As Anguirus attempted to stagger back to his feet, Godzilla unleashed his atomic breath, and seemingly defeated him. He reawakend on the same Island, having been floating there unconscious. Appearance He resembles most other Angirans; A short and stout body, a puffy and long face, a spiked carapace, a long spiked tail, horns on his head, and longer back legs. He differs in that his snout is slightly larger and he is a a bit thinner. Personality He is a territorial creature, going out of his way to remove any threats, such as GyakushuGoji. He is a fierce battler, and just won't seem to give up until he is knocked out or killed outright. He can be fiercely loyal to his allies, and is willing to fight to the death. Although, he is not an earth defender. He doesn't seem to actively purge those who threaten earth. Abilities * '''Spiked Body: '''Aside from his usual tooth and claw attacks, he can cut into his opponents with his spiky body. * '''Spiked Carapace: '''He can hurl himself backwards to shove his spiked carapace into the opponent. * '''Anguirus Ball: '''He can curl into a ball and ram the opponent. * '''Sand Toss: '''He can turn and kick debris at the opponent. * '''Burrowing: '''He can burrow substantial distances. Trivia * In the movie, his spiked carapace appears to split in two at the end. Its unknown if that was intentional or not. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Anguirus Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Characters (IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR) Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju